


And the winner is...

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chess, Competition, Gen, Raphael is a Little Shit, Simon is a sore loser, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “For how much longer are you planning to stare at it? The sun will rise soon and waiting won’t change the fact that you will have to admit defeat,” Raphael almost drawled and Simon was very tempted to reach for his own glass and splash the blood into the smug leader’s face but ruining another one of Raphael’s shirts wouldn’t exactly help his situation either.“How about you just shut up for a minute and let me think in peace?! You’re distracting me and it’snot helping!”





	And the winner is...

**Author's Note:**

> _Could I possibly ask for "Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!" with Saphael_

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Simon complained and glared at the clan leader who sat back in his armchair, fingers intertwined in his lap and a pleased little smirk on his lips.

“It was your idea,” Raphael pointed out with a shrug and he reached for the wine glass with blood on his side of the table, taking a slow sip while never averting his eyes from the frustrated looking fledgeling at the opposite end of the table. “I told you that you wouldn’t be able to win but you insisted on trying anyway.”

Simon sighed and glared at the clan leader again before staring at the table between them, his brows furrowed in concentration while he tried to think of a way out of this situation. There had to be a way to beat Raphael!

“For how much longer are you planning to stare at it? The sun will rise soon and waiting won’t change the fact that you will have to admit defeat,” Raphael almost drawled and Simon was very tempted to reach for his own glass and splash the blood into the smug leader’s face but ruining another one of Raphael’s shirts wouldn’t exactly help his situation either.

“How about you just shut up for a minute and let me think in peace?! You’re distracting me and it’s _not helping_!”

Raphael had the audacity to snort in amusement and under different circumstances, Simon might be inclined to count making the other laugh as a personal victory but this was at his expense. The clan leader was clearly making fun of him and enjoyed it way too much.

It didn’t even take a whole minute for Simon to throw his hands up with a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before he gave in and reached out to make a move that clearly was his last one but he couldn’t figure out for the life of him how he could turn the tables at this point.

“Took you long enough,” Raphael commented dryly before he reached out as well, lifting the bishop up to place it two squares over, “checkmate.”

“I hate you!” Simon repeated for at least the tenth time ever since they had started this game almost two hours ago and he glared at the chessboard as if it had personally offended him. “I want a revanche. I know I can beat you!”

“As much fun as this is, I don’t have time to waste hours playing chess with you, baby,” Raphael sighed but there was obvious amusement dancing in his eyes when he leant forward to clear the field and put everything away neatly.

“You’re just scared to lose against me,” Simon muttered with a sulky expression and he was clearly trying to get a rise out of the leader but Raphael really didn’t care about such petty attempts to challenge his pride, especially not over something like a game of chess.

“You’re right, I’m terrified of losing against someone who missed at least ten chances of turning the game around,” he deadpanned before grinning at Simon, showing off a hint of fangs while his eyes glinted with amusement.

“You’re such an asshole,” Simon whined in reply, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a pouting child.

“At least I’m a winning asshole.”


End file.
